Denied Affections
by aumontalc
Summary: April's plan to set up Jackson with a date for the wedding had backfired. Now, she's left feeling hurt and confused.
1. At the Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

April felt like a hand was closed around her throat. She hadn't expected to feel this way. Jackson was her friend, the closest one she had. She thought the extra affection she had been feeling for him was due to their physical intimacy, the fact that he was her first and only lover. Didn't most girls feel that way about the guys who took their virginity? April wasn't a girl. She was a woman and part of being a woman was viewing her relationship with Jackson realistically. It was only just lust she had told herself. Physical attraction and friendship. Nothing more. So why was she feeling so jealous?

Because Jackson was enjoying himself with another woman, she thought answering her own question. It was her own fault. It had been her idea. April had handpicked Stephanie for Jackson. She was merely reaping what she had sown. Especially since April had chosen Stephanie because she wasn't as pretty as the other female interns. That kind of thinking had bit her in the butt because Stephanie looked stunning tonight. When April had glanced back at Jackson a few seconds ago, he had been engrossed in conversation with the other woman, not casting even a minuscule glance in her direction.

He didn't seem to remember that she was attending the wedding as well. Funny, just weeks ago he had been proposing marriage. Now, he was totally fine and ready to move on? The way he had looked at Stephanie made it apparent that he was.

April had no one to blame but herself. She had handled the pregnancy scare badly. When would she learn to think before speaking? She suffered from verbal diarrhea. Her words were often misunderstood and didn't truly match what she was thinking. When she had gotten the pregnancy results, she had been so relieved. It's not that she didn't want kids, but the timing and circumstances weren't right. April would be so ashamed for people to know she had conceived a child out of wedlock. She wanted to have a wedding first and then children. Not the other way around. Her family would have been so disappointed in her. Plus she didn't want to get married just because she pregnant. She didn't want Jackson to marry her because he had to but because he wanted to.

What bothered her more than anything was that he hadn't given her a chance to explain. April had sensed that she had hurt him but she had been unable to comfort him because he had turned and walked away.

They had gone back to being friends. April had resolved not to sleep with him again just like he wanted. Judging from the not so recent past, Jackson's decision would not stick if she came on to him. It simultaneously appalled and pleased her to know the power she held over Jackson. A kiss on his neck or a light touch on his arm was all it took to make him cave. But it was the same with her too. His persuasive voice, steamy eyes, close proximity made her crazy for him.. Honestly, she was surprised she had lasted so many weeks without coming on to him. But he had hurt her when he had told her he wanted to end that aspect of their relationship. She had gotten her hopes up when he said he had feelings for her, when he had offered to marry her. Then, all of a sudden, he just wanted to turn it off just like that.

Her date, Shane, looked anxiously around him and said, "I wonder why the wedding hasn't started? We've been here for thirty minutes."

April had been so wrapped in her own thoughts she had forgotten where she was or who was with her.

"Yeah, that's weird. I knew Dr. Bailey was worried but I don't think she'd show up late to her own wedding," April replied. "Looks like Ben has gone to find out what's taking her so long."

"That would be so awful to get stood up on your own wedding day."

"I know right."

"I can't imagine Dr. Bailey standing her fiancé up. She seems so in love with him. There's a reason we call her BCB."

Laughing, April hit Shane on the arm. "You are so mean! What's with the interns and their nicknames?"

"You don't even want to know what we call the other attendings."

"Now, I do," replied April, completely intrigued.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone I told you..."

* * *

"When you're a resident, you'll get to scrub in on surgeries more. Get used to scut work. That's what being an intern is all about. I remember when I was an intern I did the stupidest thing..."

Jackson didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was distracted by the sound of April Kepner's laughter. He heard her gasp, "Stop, stop. You're killing me. You don't really call her that." Jackson's eyes narrowed as he saw her hand rest on Ross's bicep. He wanted to punch that dorky smile off the stupid intern's face.

Stephanie touched his arm lightly. "You can't just leave me hanging. What stupid thing did you do? I want to make sure I don't do it."

Shaking himself mentally to free himself of thoughts of April, he returned his gaze back to his date. Opening his mouth to continue his story, he was interrupted again but this time by the groom.

"Um...hello everyone. I really appreciate everyone coming today, but the wedding's off. Sorry for the inconvenience. Do me a favor and eat at the reception. It's already been paid for it might as well get eaten."

Shocked, Jackson shook his head. "Guess we better go."

"OK," Stephanie said, just as confused as he.

He glanced again in April's direction. She and Shane were headed to the reception area. April hadn't been kidding when she'd talked about her dress. It was strapless and tight, hugging her in all the right places. Her upswept hair showed off every inch of her neck and shoulders. Suddenly flushed with heat, he pulled at his bow tie and suggested, "Why don't we skip the reception and grab something to eat somewhere else?"

Anything to keep his mind off of April and how delectable she looked. If he stayed for the reception, he'd have to constantly fight the urge to entice her into the bathroom. He'd never be able to use another hotel bathroom without remembering the feel of April's legs wrapped around him. Better for him to remove himself completely from temptation.

* * *

April watched as Jackson walked towards the hotel parking lot instead of the reception hall. His date's arm was looped with his. She would not think about him tonight. He had said they were done, that they should stop. April decided to make the best out of this train wreck of a wedding that she could. Shane was fun to hang out with and she'd have a good time with him. She wouldn't worry about where Jackson was going or who was going with him.


	2. In the Lounge

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

April headed to the classroom at the end of the hall. She was covering Dr. Shepherd's class today and wanted to get set up early. Before she reached the doorway, her pen slipped out of her hand. As she bent to grab it, she overheard a conversation from the interns inside.

"He's a god," she heard a voice say amidst girly giggles. "I mean his body is complete perfection. His shoulders, biceps, abs, even his package, were perfect, absolutely perfect. And he totally knew what he was doing if you know what I mean."

"How did it happen?"

"It was after the wedding. His car was blocked by another car so he offered a limo driver some money to drive us to a restaurant. There was a bottle of wine chilling so we both had a couple of drinks. I don't know why I did what I did. It was probably the alcohol. He just looked so good that I leaned over and kissed him. He even protested and said he didn't sleep with interns. He does now," the voice said smugly.

"So it was good?" April heard another voice ask.

"It was amazing. I haven't slept with that many guys but he was far and above the best."

"Wow, I can't believe you slept with Dr. Avery. I would have expected Dr. Karev but Dr. Avery. Good for you, Edwards. About time you got some."

April's heart skipped a beat, then made up for it by beating double time. Her breath came in short gasps and tears pricked her eyes.

Shane passed her on his way to class "Hey, Dr. Kepner. Are you our instructor today?"

Great, April thought. She wasn't going to be able to escape and find some place to lick her wounds. She was actually going to have to teach that group of slutty interns.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she nodded. "Yep, we're practicing intubating today."

"Cool."

As she walked into the room with Dr. Ross, the gossiping females suddenly stopped talking. A few of the women looked back and forth between her and Stephanie. April expected to see a look of remorse pass across the other woman's face. She would have felt guilty if she had slept with another woman's man. Yet, no such look passed across Stephanie's face.

"Good morning," April began. "I am filling in for Dr. Shepherd today. Let's go ahead and get started."

* * *

Something was off with April, Jackson thought. She wouldn't look him in the eye. He needed a consult on his new patient. He'd ask for her help so he could find out what was wrong with her.

Jackson approached April and gently nudged her with his elbow. "I need a consult on one of my patients. You wanna help?"

"No," she said abruptly and walked off.

Stepping quickly to catch up with her, he took hold of her arm. "Hey, I know things ended weird between us, but I still want to be friends."

"Well, I don't want to be friends with you," April said as she shrugged off his hand and roughly pushed him out of her way.

Jackson stood in the middle of the hallway, confounded by her sudden anger.

* * *

Jackson winced inwardly as Stephanie approached him. She was a nice girl and had definitely looked hot last Saturday, but he probably shouldn't have slept with her. He'd had a slight buzz and had already been half-turned on from seeing April earlier. Stephanie had been a decent lay but he wasn't looking for a repeat performance.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Uh, hey," he replied.

"I've got some free time for the next hour or so. Do you want to meet up in an on call room or something?"

Jackson closed the chart he had been updating and looked squarely at the intern. "Stephanie, you are really amazing. I had fun with you at the wedding, but since we work together and I'm technically your boss I think it would be best if we forget last Saturday happened."

"Oh, yeah. That's fine. I'll see you around," she barely got out before walking off.

He hated being a douche but he didn't want to lead her on. He thought he was ready to move on from April but he wasn't quite there yet.

* * *

April was alone fixing her lunch in the attendings' lounge when she felt a familiar hand touch her back. All of her pent-up anger coursed through her. Spinning around, April's hand smacked hard against Jackson's face. Her sudden, unthinking impulse shocked her. Not to mention that Jackson looked completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry," April said. "I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did that. I've got to go."

Jackson's hand snaked around her wrist. "Uh-unh. I think I deserve an explanation for the way you've been acting today. I thought we were going to try to still be friends."

April tried to free herself from his grip, but he didn't budge. "Just let me go."

"No. Tell me why you're upset."

"I'm not upset."

Jackson let out a short, humorless laugh. "Your handprint on my face would suggest otherwise. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jackson sighed. "April, just let it out. You'll feel better once we talk about it."

I doubt that, she thought. Sighing, she flicked the hair out of her face with her free hand. Looking down at the ground, she blurted, "I found out about you and Edwards today."

Jackson fell quiet and loosened his grip on her wrist.

"It's so silly. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's not like we had a real relationship or anything. It was just sex."

"It wasn't just sex."

April's anger returned. "Really? You went from telling me you had feelings for me, offering to marry me and then sleeping with another woman all in the space of what? Like six weeks? When you broke up with Lexie, you didn't date anyone for months. Since I was just sex, it didn't take as long to get over me."

"You're right. It does look bad that I slept with someone else so soon after we broke up. I'm just trying to move on. It wasn't easy being with you."

"I didn't realize that having lots and lots of noncommittal sex anytime you wanted was so difficult for you. Poor baby."

"The sex was good, but afterwards, not so much. Hearing about how guilty and ashamed you felt. How disappointed you were. I could do without all of that. Also, you being giddy with joy at the prospect of not marrying me wasn't exactly a confidence boost."

Jackson's words stung. April opened her mouth to speak, but Jackson stopped her.

"You know what? I'm sorry that you're angry with me, but I'm pretty ticked off at you too. You can be so self-centered sometimes. You don't think about how others feel."

"And you're not? When I came back to Seattle, I wanted to start over fresh. I wanted to practice abstinence. You were so mad at me and at times even mean. You weren't nice to me again until I started sleeping with you."

"I didn't force you to sleep with me. That was your choice. Besides the whole revirginizing thing was completely ridiculous."

"That's another thing. You don't take my faith seriously. You don't understand how hard it is to want you and to want to be a good Christian."

"But I do, because you talked about it. All the time."

"Jackson, I don't want to fight anymore," April said, defeated. She felt like crying and really didn't want to do it while he was still in the room. "Could you just go? Please."

A part of her wished he would ignore her and wrap his arms around her. Instead, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving her very, very alone.


	3. Open and Shut

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

That hadn't gone well, not at all, thought Jackson. He'd aired a lot of his grievances but it hadn't resolved a damn thing. He wasn't even sure what he wanted. April had always been a great friend, but recently he'd developed some serious feelings for her. He wasn't sure they were the forever kind but when he thought she was pregnant the thought of marrying her really hadn't bothered him. He'd kind of warmed up to the idea, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to have a couple of kids with the woman he thought of as his best friend.

On the other hand, she wore him out with her constant religious guilt and over-analyzation. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but it had definitely stung when she'd been so happy that they didn't have to get married. Jackson was relieved too. He wasn't ready to be a dad yet, but didn't women think about marriage all the time? In all the time they had been dating/hooking up, she hadn't once thought of the possibility of marrying him?

April was wearing off on him. Now, he was the one over-analyzing.

* * *

It had been a crappy couple of days for Jackson. He hadn't resolved things with April since their fight. In fact, she had done her best to avoid him altogether. The few times he had seen her she had promptly turned and walked the other way. Jackson knew that couldn't last forever. Sooner or later she'd have to work on a case with him.

On top of that, work was not going well. One of the other plastic surgeons was out of town and he'd had to cover for him. Because of this, he'd been in back to back surgeries for the past two days.

Jackson was tired and moody, which was not a good combo. Opening the door to the nearest on call room, he walked in on Karev making out with one of the few interns who hadn't slept with him. Jackson didn't remember her name but she had been Alex's date for Bailey's wedding.

"Dude, come on," Alex said.

"You come on. Learn how to lock a damn door," Jackson replied angrily before slamming the door and walking away.

All he wanted was to catch a few hours sleep.

After searching for ten minutes, Jackson finally found an empty on call room. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Jackson felt the soft touch of a woman's hand on his arm, gently shaking him. He smiled, remembering how April would wake him up by planting kisses on his neck and chest. Reaching out, he hauled the female on top of him and planted a hungry kiss on her mouth.

When the lips were pulled away from his, he heard a breathy voice that was definitely not April's say, "Dr. Avery? I wasn't coming here for that. I'm worried about one of my patients."

Now fully awake, Jackson looked straight into the eyes of Stephanie Edwards.

Expecting to feel embarrassed, Jackson was surprised that he was more disappointed than anything. He wished it was April who had wakened him and not Stephanie.

Sitting up, he muttered, "Sorry about that. I was half asleep and not really thinking."

Stephanie smiled shyly. "It's alright. I didn't mind it."

Grabbing his lab coat, Jackson said, "So what's up with this patient of yours?"

* * *

As April left her patient's room, she caught sight of Jackson and the intern, Edwards, leaving the on call room. Jackson was pulling on his lab coat and the intern looked embarrassed and slightly flustered. Well, she thought, it must be more than just a one time thing between the two of them. At this hospital, it was far from unusual to see interns and attendings dating.

The sight of them hurt more than she expected. She had tried really hard over the past few days to accept that she and Jackson were over. April thought she might have come to a place where she was OK with that. But now, seeing Jackson with that skanky intern only made her realize how much she had deluded herself. Needing to be alone to collect herself, she went to find solace in the supply room.

After five minutes of attempting to stave her crying, she could no longer hold back the tears. Her heart ached for Jackson. She hadn't realized until this moment just how much he meant to her. Just how much she loved him. April cried at the absolute irony of finding someone who had feelings for her, who could have loved her, and how she had pushed him away with her neurotic behavior. Now, she'd never find anyone to love.

April had been so wrapped up in her own pity that she hadn't noticed that someone else was in the supply room. Glancing up, she saw Shane, one of her interns. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you OK?"

"No, but I'm trying to pretend that I am. You heard about Dr. Avery and your friend Stephanie, right? Are they dating now or something?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. I heard the rumor about them hooking up after the wedding, but that's all I've heard."

"Why did he have to sleep with her? Is she like a really good lay or something? Why doesn't he want me anymore?"

Even as April said the words, she realized how uncomfortable she was making the intern. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from expressing her thoughts out loud.

She knew she should stop talking but she kept going. "Edwards looked so gorgeous at the wedding. No wonder Jackson can't get enough of her. I always thought I was nice looking, but maybe I overestimated my own looks. Maybe I'm not attractive at all," she said on another sob.

Shane took a few steps towards her and awkwardly patted her on the back. "I think you're very pretty Dr. Kepner. Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

Overcome with emotion, she cried even harder. Shane, in an attempt to comfort her, pulled her into his embrace, gently rubbing her back.

* * *

Jackson opened the door to the supply room and quickly closed it at the sight before his eyes. What he had viewed in the room made him see red. Cursing softly, he went to the other supply room down the hall to get the suture kit that he needed.

Well, if she was ready to move on with that dumbass intern Ross, Jackson thought, then he could move on too.

When Jackson got back to the patient's room, he looked at Edwards. He knew he was playing with fire but his pride was wounded and he needed to do something to soothe it.

As he supervised Stephanie's suturing of the patient, he asked nonchalantly, "Dr. Edwards, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"


	4. Over a Bite of Food

**A/N: Happy New Year's! Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

"You want to stab her with your spork, don't you?" Cristina asked, nodding in the direction of the group of interns eating lunch a few tables away.

April shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Grumpy stole your man. It's totally normal to want to scratch her eyes out or at least spread a vicious rumor about her. Oh, can I come up with one about her?" Cristina asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Dr. Edwards didn't steal my man. Jackson was never my man to begin with. It wasn't that kind of relationship."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Ugh. The next thing you're going to tell me is that you're happy for them. That you hope they get married and have lots of cute babies. Spare me that load of crap. I'm going to scrub in for my next surgery."

As Cristina walked off, Meredith touched April's hand. "She's just trying to be sympathetic. She sucks at it, but she is actively trying to be more human like."

"OK. Thanks, but I'm fine. Jackson being with Edwards doesn't bother me. Really. I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Uh-huh," Meredith said skeptically. "I have to go check up on a patient. See you later, April."

April threw away her lunch and walked back to the pit where she would be spending the day. She was over Jackson she told herself with each step. She could completely care less who he dated. It did not matter to her. Then, why could she not stop thinking about him?

She didn't get a chance to answer her own question, the sound of sirens interrupting her thoughts. Setting herself into action, she prepared herself for the incoming trauma patients.

* * *

Six hours later, April trudged her way to the attendings' lounge. Not only had the past hours been physically and mentally exhausting, but they had taken a toll on her emotionally as well. The car accident had involved a bus of fifty students so all hands were on deck. That meant she repeatedly ran into Jackson and Edwards. They had only been dating for a month or so but they were clearly still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. They joked around, smiled and made eyes at each other. For all her protests at lunch, April really did want to stab that intern with a spork.

Taking advantage of an empty lounge, April began to change out of her scrubs. She'd take a shower once she got to her apartment. Unfortunately, the door opened just as she took off her shirt. Pressing her shirt to her chest, she let out a tiny shriek.

"Relax. It's just me," said Jackson setting his bag on the table.

"Could you go back out for just a moment? It won't take me long to finish getting dressed."

"Are you being serious right now?"

April nodded, still clutching her shirt tightly to her chest.

"April, this is ridiculous. I have seen you in a lot less than your bra and scrub pants."

"I would really appreciate it if you would just leave for like two minutes," April muttered through gritted teeth.

"Alright, I'll leave," Jackson said, holding up his hands.

* * *

"Hey," Jackson said as April exited the lounge a few minutes later.

Startled, April pressed her hand against her heart. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you to get out. I thought we could go somewhere and grab some a bite to eat."

April scrunched up her nose. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"Come on. It'll be fun. We can catch up on each other's lives. Maybe see a movie. I feel like we haven't hung out in forever."

"We hang out at lunch sometimes," April protested.

"It's not the same. Everything's different now. I knew we were taking a risk when we decided to sleep together, but I didn't realize that we'd stop being friends."

"That's not true. We're still friends."

"Really? We hardly talk to each other and you've been avoiding me for weeks."

"Well, that's what happens when two people who were having sex stop having sex."

"If I had known it was going to be like this..."

"Then, you would have never done it?" April asked. Not wanting to know his real answer, she quickly added, "Sometimes I wish we hadn't. I'd still be a virgin and things wouldn't be so awkward between us."

"You know what? Forget I even asked. You've made it crystal clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I hope you and Ross are happy together."

Jackson turned around and starting walking away. Panicked about ending their friendship this way, April ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Jackson, wait. Come into the lounge and I'll make you a sandwich. We can talk about this."

* * *

As Jackson chewed on his turkey sandwich, he looked pensively at April. Swallowing his bite, he asked, "How long have you and Ross been a thing?"

April glanced in his direction, slightly confused. "Shane and I aren't together."

"It looked to me like you were together."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was it just a one time thing?" Jackson couldn't keep himself from asking. The thought of her sleeping with Shane made him uncomfortable and although it was ludicrous, completely jealous.

"What?"

"In the supply closet a month ago, was that just a one off?"

"I don't know what...oh, it's not what you're thinking," April said. "Shane was just comforting me."

"Well, he really went above and beyond with his comforting, didn't he?" Jackson snapped.

"He gave me a hug and a pat on the back. It wasn't anything more than that."

April's confession released some of the pressure that had built up in Jackson's chest. He didn't like to think about other men touching his April.

"Not that it's really any of your business since you have a girlfriend and all."

Who he'd only slept with once but he wasn't going to tell April that. "Yep, I do," he said, standing up and taking his plate to the sink. Approaching her, he grabbed her around the waist. "Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't be dating her when the woman I really want is standing right before me looking absolutely delicious. She's like the dessert that I know I should pass on but I can't because I know just how delectable she is. And I just want a little taste," he whispered.

April's face was flushed, her breathing stilted. She'd never looked more tempting. Knowing full well that he shouldn't, Jackson bent and covered April's lips with his own.


	5. Under Wraps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Been updating a lot of old stories lately. Hope you enjoy this new installment:) Feel free to leave a review!**

April's lips responded instinctively to Jackson's, letting his take over without a thought of protest. How she had missed the sweetness of his kiss! For the past two months, she had been starving for this. For some physical connection with him.

Jackson's arms wrapped around her and pulled her in closer. April's arms involuntarily went around his neck. This was home. Right here in his arms. She never wanted to leave. She would be happy if they never left each other's embrace.

But reality set in. Hard, cold, cruel reality. A reality that included the knowledge that the man she was kissing was not her's. Breaking off the kiss was one of the most difficult things April ever had to do. Her whole body rebelled against it. Yet she did it. She put both hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

Jackson smirked cockily. "If it's not obvious, it's been a long time since you've been kissed."

It had been. A really long time. But that was beside the point. "Don't be facetious. You know very well what I'm talking about. You have a girlfriend. And the way you were kissing me was totally inappropriate."

"You're right," Jackson admitted, the cocky grin quickly disappearing from his face. "It wasn't fair for me to do that to you."

Grabbing her things, April headed towards the door. "Look, we obviously still can't be around each other anymore without being tempted. Maybe it's for the best that we lie low until these feelings are gone."

"What are you saying?"

"That we can't be friends. At least not now. When I can be near you without wanting to kiss you or touch you, then things can go back to normal. But not right now."

"April..." Jackson called to a closing door. Then, to himself, "Crap."

* * *

Jackson fiddled with the pen in his hand. He was supposed to be finishing his charts before his shift ended, but his mind was on yesterday's events. In particular, the kiss he'd shared with April. Damn, it had felt good to hold her in his arms again. He didn't realize how much he'd missed it, missed her, until his lips were pressed against hers.

Why had he kissed her? He still didn't know. It had been reckless, impulsive and ultimately, it had distanced him from April even more. He'd told her yesterday that he wanted to go back to being friends, and then minutes later had started sucking face with her. He was sending mixed signals and that wasn't what he wanted to do to April. Jackson really did want to go back to being her friend. Well, that wasn't exactly true, he admitted to himself. He wanted more. From the moment they'd slept together, he'd wanted more. He wanted a real relationship with her.

So why was he with Stephanie? And what was he going to do about her? Jackson realized he could just push down his feelings for April like he'd done at the wedding. But each time he did that, they cropped up stronger and more obvious. No, there was no use denying how he felt any longer. It was never going to change the fact that he'd fallen for his best friend.

* * *

Jackson knocked on the door in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he didn't relish what he was about to do. That cheesy 60s song was right. Breaking up is hard to do.

"Hey, come on in," Stephanie said, opening the door. "I'm just about to call in some Chinese. You want anything?"

"No thanks," Jackson said, stepping inside. Just say it and get it over with, he told himself. "So look Stephanie, I've had a lot of fun the past month and you're a great girl, but..."

Stephanie held a hand up. "Wait. Are you breaking up with me?"

Stunned, Jackson scrambled for any words to say. "Uh...uh...um, yeah," he finally admitted.

Plopping herself on the couch, Stephanie held her head in her hands. "This is just wonderful. The perfect way to end one of the worst days of my life. Yang refused to let me in the OR all day, only giving me scut work. My car broke down on the way home. And now, my boyfriend is breaking up with me. Is this because we haven't had sex since the wedding? You said you didn't want to rush things this time around, but you were taking things awfully slow. I wouldn't mind if we sped up."

Jackson shook his head. "No, this isn't about sex."

"Then, what is it about?"

"I'm in love with someone else. And it's not fair to her or to you for me to be in this relationship."

"Let me guess. Kepner?"

Jackson didn't reply. He didn't want word going around before he'd gotten a chance to talk to April.

"You might as well fess up. The looks you guys exchange make it pretty obvious. I just ignored it, but apparently I shouldn't have."

Jackson couldn't think of anything to say so he said the only thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry."

"No need," Stephanie replied, obviously put out, but not looking that torn up about their split. "We weren't really a thing anyway. Good luck with Kepner. Hope you guys are happy or whatever."

Jackson patted her gently on the shoulder and made his way out the door. Well, step one was complete. On to the next phase.

* * *

April was walking towards the skills lab when a nurse called her name. "Dr. Kepner?"

"Yes," she replied, walking over to the desk.

"These were delivered for you," the nurse said, pointing to a bouquet of pink roses and calla lilies on the counter.

Smiling, April asked, "Really? I've never gotten flowers before."

"Looks like you have now," a young, blonde nurse who was new to the hospital replied. Whispering conspiratorially, she said, "There's a note too."

April found the tiny envelope with her name. Opening it, she read the card.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I have a big_

_crush on you_

_From Your Secret Admirer_

"What's it say?" the nurses asked.

"It's from a secret admirer," April blushed.

"Oooo," the nurses teased. "Any idea who it could be?"

"No," April replied, dumbfounded. "Not a clue."


End file.
